


First Fight

by Jen425



Series: Long Live The Power (A Power Rangers Rewrite) [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers in Space, Tokusatsu
Genre: Alien Characters, Aromantic Character, Backstory, Canon Rewrite, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gen, I’m not tagging this Dairanger but just FYI that’s more or less the suits, Listen if the comics are taking the bare bones, New Powers (Power Rangers), Post-Battle, Pre-Relationship, of the SMF New Power, then so am I!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: In which the Power is more than tested. For the very first time.





	First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Listen.
> 
> I did not plan to write about Star Squadron more than Tommy’s visions, the origin of the Super Legendary Rangers, and some stuff between Zordon and Dark Spectre. I did NOT plan this. At all.
> 
> But then I decided that my OC kids were my babies and I wanted to play with them more, BEFORE everything goes wrong. (Zordon is not known as a Ranger in present day for a reason.)
> 
> Just to be clear, everyone is the following two colors, normally:  
Zpektar - Red/Black “blood”  
Tylon - Yellow/Purple “lightfire”  
Reikan - Pink/Silver “Rose”  
Zia Ki-Vawir (there are like 5 Zias in this rewrite it’s a purposeful running gag) - Green/White “baby green”  
Zordon - Blue/Gold (Sixth) “Iki-Eikei” (there is no good translation for this word into English, but this is basically Blue-Gold/Shiny Green)
> 
> Also I should note that, while they do more or less wear the Dairanger costumes, I know nothing about Dairanger except “Chinese something something”, “KibaRanger is Tommy’s counterpart” and “Chi Power???” As such, I will be doing what Boom did with Psychotic. Or: my suits now. Also, they can form their Morphers over their gloves. The Morphers are silver arm braces worn on their left arms, with the exception of Zordon’s, which is Gold and worn on his right.
> 
> This is also the first ever team of Rangers and they have no fucking CLUE what they’re doing. They are also about 14-15 earth years, in maturity. All non-English words will have translations in the end notes.

Tylon’s laugh is the most beautiful thing Zordon has ever heard, and it almost makes up for his doubts, as the beautiful  _ fatol _ takes off xir helmet to reveal a bright smile and hair frizzing slightly from its tightly braided wreath around xir head but still beautiful and bright, like the rest of them…

(Okay, he admits it. Zordon  _ might _ have actually developed a crush on xir. But he can’t just ruin their friendship for this!”

“We just fought off five hundred  _ lorunozet _ ,” xe says. “And I’m not even tired.”

“This is incredible,” Zia adds, green helmet in one hand and magical sword in the other, her face thoughtful but excited. “More than any of our tests.”

“I’ve never felt so  _ sure _ , in a battle,” Reikan says, helmet off and hugging Zpektar in her excitement, making him drop his red helmet in surprise. Somehow, unlike the rest of them, her hair remains impeccable in a complex series of loops. “Right, Zpektar-u?”

Zpektar nods.

“I’ve never felt so in  _ control, _ ” he says, with that smirk that would look evil on anyone else’s face, but it’s in Zpektar’s golden eyes and on his black-blue face, and Zordon can’t help but smile back, when Zpektar turns to him. “So what do you think, Zordon?”

“Amazing,” he admits. “Pure Power… and pure good.”

“Which is why the stone must have chosen us!” Tylon says. “Because we’re so good.”

Zordon nods, raising his right wrist and reforming his metamorphosis device over the glove.

“Power down,” he says. “And yes. I can’t name better people than the four of you.”

“Hey, don’t forget you’re our leader,” Zpektar says, voice on edge, which Zordon tries to ignore. He knows his friend is ambitious, but he was more than that. “You even have the golden transformation device.”

“We really need to pick a shortened name for these, already,” Zia points out, in true Zia fashion.

“I think Power Braces work,” Reikan says. “But…”

“It doesn’t sound right,” Tylon immediately replies. “Neither does metamorphosis device, transformation device, transformer, trans brace, or any other phrase we’ve found.”

“I guess the words will come,” Zordon says. “Like they always do.”

“But from where?” Zpektar asks, same edge of worry in his tone as Zordon’s own thoughts. Zordon sighs.

“That, I don’t know,” he says, sharing a pointed glance with his best friend. “And it worries me.”

Reikan blinks, twitching her head from side to side and pulling away from Zpektar to shout her own “Power Down” with a dramatic flip and landing, lavender mini-dress lined with Pink replacing her at-the-time silver Ranger suit.

“Are we really worrying on the day of our first victory?” She asks. “Come on! The ship’s got a nice crappy food replicator and I want my shitty and sugarless celebratory cake!”

And she’s off, with Zia not far behind her, the Green Ranger rambling about the readings that the ship had hopefully taken from the battle. 

Zordon honestly can’t wait to join her. But he’s not stupid, and he can see Zpektar’s smile slipping from more than just questions about their new Power.

Tylon, obviously also noticing this, walks up to Zordon. Xe whispers a quiet “talk to him, Zordon-u” before following after the others.

The atmosphere drops, in seconds.

“This was the real reason you wanted to fight, isn’t it?” Zordon asks. Zpektar flinches and then sighs.

“I can’t fool you, can I?” He says. “Never could.”

Zordon scoffs.

“No one who knows you could really believe you did this, for power,” he says. “But for  _ this _ Power…”

“We don’t know what it is,” Zpektar says. “Not even you or Zia-i could figure it out. The only thing left is to tempt whatever gave it to us into revealing themself.”

“And help in the war, while we’re at it,” Zordon says. Zpektar blinks, twitching his head sharply to each side.

“Just because you’re a pacifist doesn’t change the existence of the war, Mister  _ Ka-Zerenon _ ,” he says. “And I asked to be leader to cover you.”

“It’s just easier to play into what people expect of a Black,” Zordon says, repeating their conversation, from a week ago. Zpektar smirks.

“Exactly.”

Zordon smiles.

“You know, it really was amazing,” he says. “This is different than when we trained together.”

Zpektar laughs.

“Spoiled  _ Quokal  _ hasn’t been to war,” he teases. Zordon shrugs.

“Not since we were kids,” he says. “I miss orange.”

“Nobody misses orphanage orange,” Zpektar says, immediately. “Especially not you.”

Zordon smirks.

“It grew on me,” he says.

“Like Tylon-o did?” Zpektar teases.

“Yes,” Zordon says and immediately regrets, as Zpektar laughs and laughs. “I mean, as a friend.”

Zpektar just keeps laughing.

“You are so fucking in love with that  _ fatolo _ that it  _ hurts, _ ” he says. Zordon glares, without any real malice.

“You’re luck you don’t like people like that,” he says. Zpektar shrugs. “Just makes me more loyal to my friends.”

Loyal to his friends, even when they…

Zordon sighs.

“Zpektar,” he begins. “I want you to know that I’ll always trust you, so please, tell me… do you really want to be leader?”

“No,” Zpektar says immediately, voice and face perfectly sincere.

(Well, to anyone who didn’t know him. Because this is the same face he made when Zordon was given his white clothing, four hundred years ago.)

Zordon smiles.

“Okay,” he says. “Now, let’s go catch up with the others!”

Zpektar laughs and races past him, still in morph.

“Race you!” He says.

Not fair!

Smiling, Zordon chases him.

He’s the last one there.

(Of course he is.)

**Author's Note:**

> Fatol - Boy/girl/etc (informal)  
Lorunozet - grunts (third gender)  
Ka-Zerenon - “heir of Zerenon”. Zerenon-u is the current high general of Eltar’s military. He’s also Reikan’s father an Zordon’s adopted father/mentor  
Quokal - White (informal), designating the White “upper military” class. (I feel like it should be mentioned that Blacks are the distrusted spy class, which, unlike White, carries over into Ranger designations)  
Fatolo - boy/girl/etch (formal, third gender)
> 
> This is a highly gendered language, so names end with an -i, -u, -o, or -ai to represent gender. (In order: female, male, third gender, “non-binary”/unknown gender). Lack of gendered ending represents informal usage and is usually only for best friends, romantic partners, or family.
> 
> The blink/twitch thing is rolling their eyes.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita. My blog for this verse is @long-live-the-power---rangers


End file.
